


please don’t kill my high

by stonerkun420



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Seo Youngho | Johnny, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Shy Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerkun420/pseuds/stonerkun420
Summary: Donghyuck, Yukhei, Mark are all idiots in love. Idiots who like to get high and coddle until someone eventually starts to cry because of how much he loves his two boys, (spoiler, it’s usually Yukhei.)none of this is meant to harm anyone it’s just fun mushy bfs getting high a lot thankyou





	please don’t kill my high

**Author's Note:**

> this is so mushy and bad the only  
> part of this that’s based off smth i experiences is the gatorade bottle bong & the tennis conversation also the bird part at the end lmao that’s kind of it lol

As soon as Donghyuck hears the front door shut behind whoever just walked in, his head perks up from its place on the armrest of the sofa, and he peers over excitedly when he recognises the light footsteps he hears as none other than Mark’s, who dutifully strides over and places a kiss onto Donghyuck’s forehead.

”Hey, Duckie.” He grins, and Donghyuck can’t help himself from mirroring his smile, a soft giggle coming from the back of his throat when Mark ruffles his hair. 

“Hi, Mark.” Donghyuck’s voice is so soft when he says those two simple little words, and he’s got the smallest smile on his face as he looks up at Mark. The elder of the two feels his heart clench a little at just how fond he looks, and he makes a mental note to cuddle him especially hard once he changes out of his work clothes.

Mark presses another kiss to Donghyuck’s forehead before standing up to full height once more, ignoring the crick in his back at having bent down to greet Donghyuck over the sofa. 

“ ‘M gonna go get changed, yeah? Once Yukhei’s home I’ll show you what I got today, sound good?” Donghyuck smiles, nodding happily, but he ends up following Mark into their bedroom anyway.

 _Their_ bedroom. Something about those two words makes Donghyuck’s heart clench, and he’s sure his boyfriends feel the same way, too. After all, they only  moved into the same place after months of pondering over it, considering they were only in college at the moment.

”How was work?” Donghyuck asks simply, sitting in the middle of the bed with his legs crossed, watching Mark get undressed without only innocent eyes, making it a point to admire how impossibly _tiny_ Mark’s waist is, and the little dip at the near bottom of his back. How clear and smooth his skin is. Donghyuck’s head is spinning by the time Mark even replies.

Mark hums, formulating a response. “Same old, though Doyoung-hyung showed up and Johnny made me cover for him while he went to go flirt with him.” Donghyuck snorted at that, having known for a long time about Johnny’s feelings for Doyoung.

”I heard Yukhei stopped by?” Donghyuck smiled when Mark rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance, but nodding in response.

”Yeah, out of nowhere. He tried to convince Taeyong-hyung to put me on break even though I’d only been working an hour so far at that point.” Mark’s tone is clearly laced with fake-annoyance, and Donghyuck just snorts.

”He’s cute. When’s he getting home?” Donghyuck just pouts, and now its Mark’s turn to snort at him this time. “What?” Donghyuck whines.

”Do you actually wanna see him that badly? Or do you just wanna see what I got for us all tonight?” Mark smiles knowingly, and Donghyuck chuckles awkwardly.

”Um. Both? But _do_ you know when he’ll be home?” Donghyuck tries to shift subjects, and right on cue, the pair hear the front door open and close again, this time recognising Yukhei’s louder, heavier footsteps when he walks through their small apartment.

Yukhei finds the pair inside the bedroom, and immediately a huge grin appears on his face. “My babies!” He shouts, and Mark rolls his eyes fondly, his greeting of a simple ‘hey’ getting muffled by the shirt he’d pulled over his head in that moment.

Donghyuck however, grins just as big, and yells just as loud, an exaggerated ‘Xuxi!’ coming from his mouth. Yukhei lets out a shrill noise akin to a screech as he bounds over to the bed, trapping Donghyuck is a tight hold, which honestly looks nothing like a hug, and more like something you’d see in a wrestling match.

”Get off him, you’ll suffocate the poor twink.” Mark remarks (haha, get it), and leans against the wall that faces the two on the bed, watching Donghyuck slap Yukhei three times on the arm to tap out. 

So it _was_ a wrestling match.

Alas, Yukhei makes no effort to move, maybe even going further and squeezing the literal life out of Donghyuck.

”This is it, oh my god,” Donghyuck rasps, reaching an arm out to Mark, who just crosses his own arms. “I’m gonna die at the hands—the _arms_ of the man I love. I can’t believe this.”

”Wow, this is so sad.” Mark drawls, rolling his eyes so hard that he even worries himself that they’d just fall out into the back of his skull. Can that even happen? “Who is ever gonna finish this _weed_ I brought home?”

Ah, there it is. The special word that gets Yukhei’s head to snap towards Mark instantly, making the other two in the room wince because they’re both pretty sure they just heard a subtle crack at the turn of his head.

”No way, really?” He muses, hopping half off of Donghyuck, now just straddling his stomach while he ushers Mark over to the bed after he pulls a small baggie out from his bag. “We haven’t done this in ages.”

”Yeah, exactly. Work and school have been tough, so I think we deserve this, yeah? A little break?” Mark suggests, and smiles when they all rearrange themselves onto the middle of the bed, legs crossed as if they were small first-graders, getting ready to play a game.

Donghyuck leans over to the bedside cabinet, opening the second to last drawer, the one that opens with a slight squeak at not being opened very frequently, or at all in fact. He digs around with his hand, seeing as he can’t even pull the drawer open all the way due to having been jammed shut for a long time, and finally his hand grasps around the bong, which he fishes out carefully.

The bong is placed into the middle of the bed, and they all get a good look at it and sigh, disappointment filling the room. It’s cracked, and honestly? It looks really fucking gross considering the amount of time it’s been left alone.

”Okay, new plan. Yukhei, scull this.” Mark sighs again, throwing a Gatorade bottle at his boyfriend, who grabs it with a forlorn expression. It’s red, his least favourite flavour.

Yes, red is the flavour. 

“Don’t make that face, you know it’s necessary. Come on.” Mark laughs as he nestles himself back on the bed. Yukhei sighs and just pops the lid, taking a sip and shuddering before he begins to chug hesitantly.

”Chug, chug, chug!” Donghyuck and Mark both chime in, chanting as if it’ll spur Yukhei on. It doesn’t, and he cringes when he gets to the bottom of the bottle, pulling it away from him as quickly as possible once he’s done.

Donghyuck coos at the look on Yukhei’s face, and he moves to pet the elder’s cheek, letting him rest his head on his shoulder. “My big crybaby.” He laughs, patting his head.

”Now I gotta go pee, assholes.” Yukhei whines and gets up off the bed, and Donghyuck kind of misses having him on his shoulder.

”Alright pissbaby, go pee while I make art. Bring back a straw, some aluminium foil, and some blu-tack for us? I’m about create our new little friend.” Mark snickers, and Donghyuck really has to fight the urge to just punch him in his skinny little gut.

Yukhei runs off to the toilet, and Donghyuck watches Mark begin on the makeshift bong, of course after cleaning it a bit to rid it of any gross Red Flavour residue. Gross.

Mark asks for the scissors with a simple mumble of ‘scissors’, and he holds his palm open. Donghyuck kind of feels like he’s performing surgery, and he feels a sense of duty when he hears the command, so he quickly (but safely) hands him the small scissors.

Mark cuts two holes, one for the where the pipe—the _straw_ will go in the downstem, and another for where someone’s thumb will cover the carb hole. He places the scissors away and sits there, waiting.

”That’s it?” Donghyuck huffs, and Mark nods. Thankfully, Yukhei saves the day when he rushes back in with the acquired materials.

”Um, we didn’t have any thicker straws than mine from my shake earlier, so if that’s okay then—“

”What the fuck? You got shakes without us?” Donghyuck pouts, and Yukhei rushes to comfort him.

”No! No, no! It was from this morning when I went in for my meeting. They all thought I was drinking coffee, I needed to look adulty!” Yukhei whines, and Mark just rolls his eyes once more, getting to work on the Bottle Bong. 

Donghyuck smiles as Yukhei clambers over to his original spot on Donghyuck’s shoulder, instantly forgiving him with a little kiss to the top of his head.

Mark wordlessly assembles the bong, using a lighter from the drawer to melt the holes and straw down a little to make things easier for himself. He then shoves the straw in the designated hole, filling any space out with the blu-tack (which was beginning to turn grey with how much he had to mold it around the piece).

”What’s the foil for?” Donghyuck asks, and doesn’t miss the cocky grin that finds its place on Mark’s face. 

“Well, the foil is used for a lot of things. I’m gonna use it to block around the straw, since it keeps the heat once we light up. I’m also gonna make a deeper cone piece to make it easier for us, I don’t wanna spill this shit on the bed, yeah?” Mark looks up, immediately getting two sets of obedient nodding from his boyfriend’s.

In quick time, the bong is ready, and Mark is packing the cone, making sure to use the butt of the lighter to really pack as much as he could in there.

”Shit, that’s a fat cone. We can get so many hits off just that.” Yukhei looks up at Mark with a smile, clearly very excited despite being tired from his long ass day at work.

”They don’t call me the Phat Packer for nothing.” Mark replies smugly, and Donghyuck scoffs.

”No one calls you that. You have no friends.” Mark lets the comment slide and chooses to ignore it, instead choosing to go ahead and take the first hit after he leaves and comes back after filling the bong with water, coughing once the smoke fills his system.

”Shit,” He hacks out, and Yukhei is there to pat his back with his massive fucking hands, waiting for Mark to cease his coughing. “Haven’t done this in a while, huh?” He manages to rumble through wet eyes, his throat still scratching kind of uncomfortably.

”Yeah, just take it slow.” Donghyuck smiles, his hand taking a comfortable place on Mark’s knee when he takes another hit, a lot smoother this time around. 

He passes to Donghyuck, who holds it in two hands, his thumb quickly going to the shot hole as to not let any water out incase he tips the bottle back a bit too far.

”Can you—“ 

“Yeah,” Mark smiles, holding the lighter up to the cone piece for him, knowing Donghyuck wouldn’t be able to do it on his own like that. 

Donghyuck takes the shot and tries to hold back his own coughs once he pulls back, passing the bottle haphazardly to Yukhei, wheezing something along the lines of ‘oh my god, water _please_ ’. Mark smiles sympathetically and grabs him an extra bottle of water from his bag in the corner, which Donghyuck takes gratefully.

”Smaller sips, darling.” Mark smiles, stroking Donghyuck’s knee in an attempt to get him to just calm down a bit. Donghyuck smiles at Mark when he finally feels himself start to breathe without the itch in the back of his throat, though his tongue stings slightly towards the back.

Yukhei waits for the pair to break away before taking a hit, breathing in effortlessly as usual, making Donghyuck & Mark smile in admiration at their boyfriend.

”Strong hit, babe. Good job.” Mark praises him, and Yukhei’s grin is so silly and wide that Donghyuck is afraid it’ll fall off. 

 

After a little longer, making five full cones later, the boys are sitting in near silence, save for the buzzing in their heads and the soft giggles that’ll leave them every now and then. They’re all laying on their backs now, heads on their pillows as if they were just going to bed for the night.

”God—you guys are my best friends.” Mark giggles, and Donghyuck snorts, rolling over and smacking him on the chest very lightly.

”Shut up, we’re dating. All three of us.” The youngest is smiling, it’s obvious despite not being able to see him in the almost darkness. 

Yukhei sits up very quickly, drawing the attention of his two boyfriends after a beat or two. The moonlight from the window is shining down on them, and he thinks they’re the most gorgeous boys alive in that moment.

”Nice,” He smiles, tongue poking out from his teeth. “ ‘M so lucky.” He laughs, drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin atop his knees, gazing down at his partners.

”What?” Donghyuck giggles, his voice is so, so soft, like he didn’t know what Yukhei meant. Mark & Yukhei both peer at him, and through the faint light, they know he’s blushing.

Mark feels like his heart is gonna burst from his chest. His head is floaty and his tongue feels so heavy in his mouth, but he _knows_ his heart is beating so quickly when he looks down at Donghyuck. He wants to kiss him. Right now.

Without a word, Yukhei & Mark team together to pull Donghyuck’s lazy, limp body from his position on the bed, drawing only a whine of complaint that he was comfortable from him. He’s placed in Yukhei’s lap, head resting back against the older boy’s shoulder, but his hands are gently intertwined with Mark’s, who’s sitting directly in front of Donghyuck.

”Hi,” He smiles, all toothy and cute like that. Mark smiles back, and so does Yukhei. It’s a chain reaction that the trio are more than used to at this point.

”Hey.” Mark whispers back, and his head is spinning. He feels like everything is right in the world. No shift in the force, no weird planet retrograde. Just himself, Donghyuck, and Yukhei on this earth. Nothing else.

Its quiet again, and Donghyuck slumps in Yukhei’s lap when he feels his hand stroke through his hair. Have Yukhei’s hands always been that big? They feel like the size of a large tennis racket. Donghyuck likes tennis, maybe he’ll ask Jaemin for a game tomorrow.

”What’re you thinkin’ about, darling?” Yukhei’s whispering, his voice tired and sweet next to Donghyuck’s ear, loud enough for only the three of them to hear. Nobody else.

”Hm,” Donghyuck hums for a moment, pondering on what the hell he _was_ thinking about. “Tennis. I think. With Jaemin, maybe.” 

His sentence is so choppy, so absurd that immediately after he finishes speaking, the three burst into a fit of first-grader sounding giggles. Mark’s slapping his knee as he laughs, Yukhei is laughing right in Donghyuck’s ear, who is trying to cringe away but unable to because of Yukhei’s increasingly stronger grip around his waist.

”Jaemin hates tennis.” Mark speaks up after a while, and Donghyuck pouts. Mark wants to kiss it away, but he can wait, he thinks.

”What? No he doesn’t, we went to the court last week.”

”Baby, that was Renjun. Jaemin was off with Jeno across town, remember?” Mark smiles lazily, his hand playing idly with Donghyuck’s fingers.

”Oh.” 

Yukhei leans back, watching the way Donghyuck immediately tries to follow the warmth of Yukhei’s chest that was previously against his back, making him fall back against his chest with a small ‘oof!’

The moon has gotten brighter now that it’s a bit later, around 9:00pm, and he can fully make out the moles on Donghyuck’s cheeks, and the tiny amount of acne that had sprung up on Mark’s chin. He must be stressed, Yukhei thinks. Either that or it’s time to check in on what he’s been eating lately.

”You’re so pretty,” Yukhei marvels once Mark meets his eyes, and every ounce of energy he has left is fighting the urge not to coo at the blush that spreads across Mark’s face, or when he looks down at the bedsheets and shakes his head to mess his own hair up a bit, letting it flop down over his forehead once more.

Donghyuck huffs against Yukhei’s chest and strains his neck to look up and back at his boyfriend, giggling because he can see right up his nose. 

“I’m pretty too,” He’s pouting, and Yukhei smiles, and he can’t tell if his eyes are dry and sore or if there’s actual tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

”God, you really are,” He breathes, and he doesn’t realise when the first tear falls right into Donghyuck’s forehead, who cringes and scrambled to get off Yukhei’s lap.

”Why are you crying, oh my god! Mark, what do we do? Yukhei’s _crying_!” Donghyuck is too loud for his own good, and he doesn’t even realise that he’s yelling until Mark shushes him quietly, still looking at Yukhei, who’s bottom lip is wobbling.

”Yukhei. My baby, come here.” Mark pouts, letting Big Ol’ Yukhei clamber into his arms, his cheek against Mark’s shoulder while he cries softly. Donghyuck is still pouting, but he thinks his boyfriends look too cute, so he reaches for his phone and takes a photo.

It’s a horrible photo, really. The lighting is way off and his hands were kind of shaking, so it comes out fuzzy and the tiniest bit unfocused. But he likes it, so he keeps it and saves it as his background.

”I’m so lucky, you guys are so pretty, and—and gorgeous,” Yukhei speaks softly, a little whiney. “I can’t believe you’re just like... _mine_?” He squints, and it seems like he’s questioning his own use of wording when Donghyuck giggles, interrupting his very extensive thought process.

”Of course we’re yours. We always will be, forever. You’re ours too. Our baby.” Donghyuck smiles and crawls over to Yukhei, bending to his height and giving him the softest, tiniest kiss, to will his little pout away.

”Yeah?”

”Of course, you big baby. What else would we do without our Yukhei? We’re not complete without you.” When Mark speaks, he sounds like the most sober of the three. He probably is, he thinks he came down a little while ago actually. His words are a bit slurred through still, his brain not quite up to the pace it usually would be at.

”You mean that?” Yukhei’s voice is soft, and he sounds a little insecure. Donghyuck frowns and pushes Yukhei’s bangs back a little bit, pressing his lips to the older boy’s forehead, giving him a soft smile.

”Yeah, Yukhei. We need you, you’re ours.”

”Okay,” He sniffles a little bit, smiling now as he hops off of Mark and into the middle of the bed, stretching his arms out. “Bedtime now?” 

Mark & Donghyuck nod, having changed into their pyjamas along with Yukhei not long ago, and they clamber over into his arms, both smiling to themselves are Yukhei’s warmth.

”Goodnight guys, I love you. So much.”

”I love you too, Yukhei.” They both reply, and it’s quiet for a bit until—

“You guys think the birds that live outside our apartment building know I’m terrified of them?” Yukhei definitely sounds half asleep, and Mark kinda wants to beat his ass.

”They probably do, Yukhei. Is that it? You gonna go to sleep now?” Mark sighs, but he knows he’s smiling at Yukhei’s antics, knowing his brain is probably running laps around his head at the moment.

”Yeah. Nanight Mark.”

”Night.”

 

 

”Okay but do you think they’ll bark—“

”Go to bed, oh my god!”

 

”Did you just say bark, Yukhei?” That’s Donghyuck speaking now, his voice vibrating against Yukhei’s chest, which tickles a little bit.

”Yeah? Is that not what they do—“ Yukhei sounds so confused, and it’s a little bit endearing, honestly.

”If you both don’t go to bed now you can go sleep with the birds for all I care.” Mark huffs, and then that’s it. He knows they’re too afraid of the birds to say anything else, and so he gets a good night’s sleep without any more interruptions.

 

Well, apart from Yukhei’s snoring. That’s for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that mess !!! stay in school lol 
> 
> please leave feedback !! criticism or whatever is greatly appreciated ! this isn’t beta’d at all bc i suck so i apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes i’m just very lazy and tired lol
> 
> follow me on twt @stonerkun420 instagram @sunndz for a good tell about some boys girls uwu


End file.
